Face Down
by ChrisVertner
Summary: i will be finishing this story but it's currently on hiatus until i finish some of my other stories. read my profile for more info on this.
1. Exorcist Extraordinaire

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Nor am I making any profit from it. Though I do wish many times that I owned Lavi. Hehe.

* * *

Kat gazed out the window of the train. A sigh escaped her lips as the announcer's gruff voice came over the intercom to signify that this was her stop. About ten minutes later, what with all the pushing and shoving passengers, she stepped off the train, two bags slung over her thin shoulders. Compared to the well-dressed, suited and upper class people that crowded the streets, Kat stuck out like a sore thumb. Her long, blonde hair was pulled up into two pig tails on either side of her head. Unusually bright blue eyes shone dimly in the slightly dark, moonlit night. She wore a deep purple, quarter length, sleeved shirt under a black and red corset. A pair of tight, black, leather pants tucked into knee-high, lace up, black boots. A green and black arm warmer over her left arm and a red chocker to top it all off.

Oh. And a little silver golem that looked surprisingly like Timcampy accompanied her.

"Well Kiki. Let's go." With a loving head butt to her master the little golem fluttered along side Kat toward the Black Order.

Three hours and a gruesome hike later, she stood outside the organization's door.

"Oi! Komui. Let me in. It's Kat. Headquarters should have sent a letter to you letting you know of my transfer." She shouted at the door.

Everyone who sat in the main surveillance room watched the image of a strange looking girl waving frantically up at he camera golems positioned around the entrance to the Order.

A crackle could be heard over the intercom and said man's voice replied.

"Yes. We've been expecting you. Gatekeeper. Please allow this girl in. She's a very important person." Nearly everyone around Komui had a heart attack. He was actually expecting her? As in…he'd read his mail and did something right for a change?

Kat beamed happily as the large door swung open and she was allowed inside. She skipped in through the entrance and wasted no time in setting off to look around.


	2. She's an Exorcist?

Kat bounded in through the hall. Practically hopping.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Allen. Would you be so kind as to go and retrieve her? Maybe show her around a bit then bring her to my office? I don't particularly trust her alone in the halls. She's bound to get into trouble." Allen nodded and went to do his task. But as he walked away he wondered what could be so bad about this girl.

* * *

Kat walked slowly down corridor after corridor attempting to explore the new place and get a feel for it. She turned down another unfamiliar hall and ran straight into someone. Landing on her bottom on the cold, hard floor. She groaned and looked up.

In front of her was a boy about fifteen or sixteen with white hair and blue eyes, dressed in an exorcist's uniform. Her eyes widened at the site of his left eye. A pentacle curse mark. So this is Allen Walker. The cursed exorcist I've head so much about, she thought.

"O…oh I…I'm so s…sorry," he stuttered, waving his hands in front of him frantically.

"No. No. it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention. You alright?" He nodded slowly. Kat smiled, standing up and holding her hand out to shake. He blinked at her before taking her hand slowly. Finally focusing on what she was wearing. How many girls dressed like that?

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Allen Walker."

"I know. I've heard a lot about you." She smiled wide and cocked her head to the side sweetly. Allen blushed slightly. Did everyone know who he was?

"Oh. Well. Umm… Chief Komui sent me to show you around and then take you to him." He didn't mention that Komui had also sent him because he didn't trust her by herself. From what he'd seen she was nice. What was wrong with her?

"Alrighty then. Let's go. I haven't seen Komui in about three or four years. How's he doin? Still doing crazy experiments I suppose?"

Allen stopped walking.

"You know him?!"

"Oh yeah. He came to the headquarters in China where I was stationed a few years back. We became fast friends." She paused holding her hands behind her back. "When he left I was sad. He was only there for a few months but still. It was enough time to miss him when he left." Kat sighed. "I loved pulling pranks on him. And malfunctioning the many robots that he came up with." She giggled at the memory.

Oh. So that's why he doesn't trust her, Allen thought inwardly.

About thirty minutes later, after a short tour of the premises, they met up with Komui in his office.

"Since I know who she is and she's already an exorcist, there is no need for her to be checked by Hevlaska. Allen would you so kindly do me another favor? Go get the other exorcists. I want them to meet her." Allen nodded and headed out the door.

Komui turned to back to Kat.

"It's been a while. At least three years hasn't it?" he asked folding his hands together.

"Hai." she replied, a sly grin working its way onto her face. "You're still making robots right?" Komui cringed.

"Y…yes." He eyes her ruefully. "You'd better not try destroying my Komurin! I've worked hard on that model!" he screeched.

She blinked.

"Calm down. I won't destroy them…all." Komui was about to make a retort when the door swung open.

"I've got them," Allen declared. Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, Krory, and Kanda walked in behind him.

"Well everyone. This is Kat. She's an exorcist who's just transferred here from the Asian branch." A smile spread across his face. "With a promotion. She's a general."

Kanda pushed the others aside. "WHAT?! He snapped. Kat? As in Katarina Lowinski?"

An extremely proud Kat beamed, walking up to the glaring exorcist with her hands on her hips.

"Well hello there Ka-Chan." A wry smirk formed on her lips.

All eyes in the room came to rest on the two opposing teens.

Kanda's right eye twitched angrily. His hand on Mugen.

"She's an exorcist?! And a general at that?!" he bellowed. "Her of all people. Short, weak, little Kat. Is an exorcist? What the hell is this world coming to?" a vein throbbed at his temple.

The smirk on her face disappeared. A malicious look took over her features.

"I will warn you now. I'm not the same little weakling I used to be. I'm a general and I'm well deserving of the title. Not to sound too high and mighty. But let me say this. If you EVER call me weak or short again," she hissed, leaning toward him, her face mere inches from his. "I'll shove my foot so far up your ass; you'll be spitting shoelaces for a month." Suddenly she pulled away.

"So every one," she spun around childishly. "You all know who I am. What are you're names?"

She grinned. Everyone tensed at the sudden change in her mood. Well. Everyone but Kanda that is. All he did was stand there and glare at her with a look that was dripping with murderous intent.


	3. Introductions

"Well is anyone going to speak?" Kat crossed her arms over he chest and walked to Komui's desk, her foot tapping impatiently on the floor. Lenelee stepped forward first.

"I'm…"

"Lena-chan. Your innocence is the Dark boots. I know. Komui's told me a lot about you. When he came to the Asian branch for a while." Realization dawned on Lenalee all of a sudden.

"Oh. Nii-san told me about you too. He said you were really sweet and helped to keep him from being too sad over missing me. Thanks for keeping him occupied." She giggled. "I also heard about how you were constantly blowing up his experiments."

"Mhm. All the time." Kat grinned wide and the two girls turned to Komui with evil gleams in their eyes. He flinched under their gaze.

As Lenalee backed away Krory stepped up shyly.

"I am Arystar Krory. And my innocence is my fangs." he blushed brightly.

"I've heard of you too! The vampire exorcist!" Kat squealed excitedly.

"Umm…yes. You could say that." Krory dipped his head in shame. He said nothing else to really show it but by his face it was obvious being called vampire shamed him.

"Krory-sama?" He looked up at her confused. Had she just used a very important honorific with him? "If being called a vampire bothers you, you need to say something. And you can be assured that from now on I won't call you one. I see that it hurts you. " Krory blinked at her. She was grinning so sincerely that he couldn't help but flush. "I want to be your friend Krory-sama."

"Thank you Miss Katarina. I will remember and be sure to tell people." He bowed politely and moved back.

Strutting proudly with poise, arms folded across his chest and a smug grin on his face, Lavi came up to stand in front of her.

"Name's Lavi. My innocence is a hammer that grows and extends." He smirked. "And you are a very lovely la-"A flying kick to the head from Bookman sent the boy tumbling across the room.

"Pathetic brat! Don't be vulgar."

"Stupid Panda! I wasn't being vulgar. I was just saying hi!" he grumbled rubbing his head where Bookman's foot made impact. He slowly staggered back to his feet.

"You were indeed being vulgar now shut up. I'm sorry Miss Kat. He's rather stupid. Just ignore him."

Oh he's fine. I've dealt with worse men than him. Most believe they can just go up to a girl, grope her and get laid. I've made it so that no man that has ever touched me will ever be able to get in a girl's pants." A smirk crossed her face for the millionth time that day and made every male in the room cringe.

After recovering from a cringe of his own, Bookman spoke again.

"As you will Miss. As for me, I have no name you may just call me Bookman."

Kat bowed honorably.

"I have heard of the Bookmen. You have a very prestigious post sir. I myself am a fan of history and would love to pursue that path but as of now I believe only men are allowed." Sadly he nodded. "Ah well. It's good to meet you Bookman-sama." again she bowed.

"Why in the hell are you using Japanese honorifics?" Kanda had been so quiet for such a long time it was easy to forget he was even there at all.

"Hmm. What was that Ka-chan?" she was purposefully testing his temper.

A low growl escaped his throat.

"I said why are you using Japanese fucking honorifics? And don't call me Ka-chan!"

"Temper. Temper. I've lived in the same housing compound as you Ka-chan since I was born. And remember, you and I learned both Japanese and Russian. Old habits and all. Honorifics come second nature to me. I even used to use them while I was speaking Russian. You did too. And why can't I call you that? I always have." His eyes narrowed on her. His hand was gripping Mugen's hilt. The whole room went silent and still.

"You don't know how deep of a hole you're digging with me." He hissed.

"Oh no. I think I do. I just don't care." Her face was smug. A challenge.

"Umm. Kat? Kanda?" Allen spoke up. "Not trying to butt in or anything..."

"Then shut up MOYASHI!"

"Go on Allen." Kat smiled while her eyes were turned icy to Kanda.

"Well. You two grew up together?" it was the thought running through all minds at the moment.

"Yep. We did. And we are best friends!" she giggled.

"F…friends?" this time it was Krory who spoke up. "Y…you don't seem l…like it to me." He stammered.

In a blur, Kat launched herself at Kanda and leached onto him, her arms tight around his neck. He stood there, expressionless.

"He's just fussy. But he really loves me." She made kissy noises at him.

"Bullshit! Now get off of me!" he attempted, fruitlessly, to remove her hands from around his neck. She only tightened her grip.

"Ka-chan! You lie! You love me!" his hand reached for Mugen again. She squeaked. "You wouldn't hurt me! You'd make both of our clans upset! You don't want to start a war again do you?!" she warned.

Kanda rolled his eyes but nonetheless quickly released his grip on his sword. That was something even he didn't want to risk. After a moment he realized she hadn't let go of him.

"Get off!" he said through clenched teeth. Reluctantly she let go with a pout on her face.

"You're mean Ka-chan."

"Don't call me that!"

No one moved for fear of provoking either teen. Well…okay. One was stupid enough to get involved.

"Yu. Don't be so mean." He grinned. "If I had a friend like her I wouldn't deny it."

Kat whirled around to face the redhead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she didn't sound happy at all. The room held their breath.

"Well…you're hyper like me and you love to give Yu-chan a hard time. Right?" his smile was mischievous and anyone could tell he had devious thoughts running through his mind. But a quick flash of a nearly undetectable warm smile made her breath hitch for a moment.

Her cheeks flushed. She blinked a few times but when she looked back at him, he had that same devilish smirk on his lips again.


	4. Preview

Alysiel's eyes were the same blue and green like always only this time they held contempt and murder. She smirked.

"**You don't understand do you? I didn't think so. When "Alysiel" died it was only her human half that died. But you'd think her Noah side would too correct? Wrong. Actually that was when I was awakened. I am the other half of her Noah. You see. Alysiel had two Noah's in her. One, her little Noah of Faith you all knew and loved. And me. The Noah of Chaos and Destruction. All that time you knew little Ally, I was dormant inside her. But when her more peaceful Noah appeared, I became restless. And when her human half died I took over." **

"But the Order cremated her and scattered her ashes." Kanda was one of the most furious. After all it was because Alysiel had given her life he was even alive.

"**Oh. Well I know that. But remember. Noah's are immortal. Her ashes recompiled and here I am."**

"_Go away. Stop hurting them_." Alysiel buckled over and hissed grabbing her head in anger. **"Shut up you!" ** It seemed the two Noah's were conflicting.

"What's happening?" Kazuki cried.

"She's two Noah's in one. It's like she's bipolar or has multiple personalities. Schizophrenic if you will." Rhode spoke softly. "She's having conflictions with herself."

"But I don't get it. Why does she have two of them?" Allen asked.

"She's the Earl's trump card. The part of Noah that had conflicting beliefs. The part of him that was confused. The Earl has been planning this from the beginning. This is the deciding fight. If she wins, we all lose. But if we win somehow we go up against the Earl himself and that will be even harder."

"But our main concentration right now is her. If we can't get past her we're screwed either way." the twins said together.

"It's the Earl's plan to use her to destroy us, the good guys and then have her absolutely demolish the entire universe. We can't let him do that. We have to kill her no matter how hard it may be for us. She was one of us once. But we have to." Just as Rhode finished speaking, it seemed Alysiel had recovered.

"**Try and kill me you worthless humans. You know you can't do it! You wouldn't do it!" **

Kat made a move to advance on her once friend but Tyki's hand stayed her.

"Don't. This is the Noah's battle. You the exorcists can deal with the Earl after this."

"Don't get involved. We'd feel bad if any of you got hurt." Lullabell said with concern.

Tyki made his move suddenly. In a clear fluid motion, he was at Alysiel and had her by the arms.

"Don't do this!" he hissed. All the exorcists and remaining Noah's kept a safe distance. Kazuki held her breath. Her best friend and lover going at it. She couldn't believe it. Not more than a few weeks ago, Alysiel had died it seemed. Now here she was. Trying to kill them. It was all too much of a shock.

"_Kill me." _It was Alysiel's soft voice. _"Please Tyki. I don't want anyone else to do it. Only you."_ her eyes closed and reopened with that same murderous glint again. **"Shut up!"**

Tyki panicked. He didn't want to kill her. If any thing he wanted to reason with her. After all it was she who'd freed all the other Noah's in the first place and saved them from the Earl. Couldn't he return the favor? There was no way he could kill her.

"I can't…" he breathed. "I can't hurt you. I…love you."

"_You have Kazuki now. She loves you. She will look after you for me. Please. If you don't kill me now, my other half will kill you all. I couldn't bare that."_

Everyone on the side lines were on their toes. Blood racing. No one knew how this would turn out. It was the deciding battle. This was it.

"**Shut up you filthy whore!" **That snapped Tyki's resolve. The flicker of emotion in Alysiel's eyes from cold to loving was killing him and he knew he had to do it.

"Don't call her that you BITCH!"

All time stood still. Tyki's right hand was in Alysiel's chest. She looked down.

"**You wouldn't dare hurt her. You love her too much." **She hissed.

With a small smile Tyki nodded.

"You're right. I wouldn't hurt her. But you on the other hand. I have no problem KILLING!" he screamed as he tightened his hand around her heart.

"_Thank you Tyki. I always loved you." _**"You bastard! Killing me is killing her! You're more heartless than I am!"**

"Actually I'm not. I'd rather see her die in peace than possessed by you." And with that he pulled his hand back. Her heart thumping in his very hand. Alysiel smiled softly her hair fading white to black. The Noah scars faded and her eyes returned to amber and slowly lost all life in them. The heart slowly stopped thumping in his hand. Alysiel fell forward into his free arm. And with that, she died.

* * *

this is a pic on my deviantart that i manipulated very pathetcally to show you what alysiel looks like.

lavixkandalover./art/Alysiel-89804431

i dont know if it works or not. if not screw it. she's got one blue eye one green. her hair is white and her skin is pale. and this is all in her noah form. in human she's still pale but her eyes are amber and her hair is black which is how most of the noah look like in their noah forms. she's completely opposite them.


End file.
